kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Nel
Nel (originally from Bleach) is a five-year-old Neanderthal girl from Primordial Rock, who lived 195 million years ago during dinosaur days. She is a new member of the Marzipan Pirates. Nextgen Series In Legend of the Seven Lights, the Side Stories, Nel meets the Marzipan Pirates and Aisling Kells when they attack her raptor friends, thinking they were trying to eat Nel. Nel invites them to her cave, having the raptors bring the Ace Flyer there for shelter. Nel tries to share her rocks with the modern humans, but when Augustus gives her a Gold Wonka Bar, Nel is delighted by the pleasant feeling on her tongue. Augustus explains "taste" to her, and Nel recalls this "taste" when she once snuck up Terry's mountain and tasted a special rock that was up there. The crew believes this is the Rock Nut, so they have Nel accompany them to this mountain to find it. Nel is used as a gun to fire Pop Gums, as she is the only one who can chew well. At the top of the mountain, the crewmates battle Terry the pterodactyl and retrieve the Rock Nut. Augustus then stops the Rocknut Caveman Tribe from attacking Terry, who was only trying to protect his babies. After they return to Nel's cave, Augustus deems her an honorary member of the Marzipan Pirates. Nel sneaks into the Ace Flyer's trunk and is unknowingly warped back to the future by Aisling, along with the other Marzipans. When Henrietta discovers Nel in the trunk, she decides to invite her to their family breakfast, seating Nel at Augustus's would-be spot. Nel is later given a bath by Augustus. Appearance Nel has big hazel eyes and short, cyan-colored hair. She wears a cracked skull mask on her head. A purplish-red line is horizontally painted across her nasal bridge. Nel wears a green loincloth dress and goes barefoot. In her adult form, Nel is 176 cm (5'9½") tall. Personality Nel is the only caveperson in her era to know English, however her English is improper and she speaks in third-person. She used to eat only rocks, but when Augustus fed her a Gold Wonka Bar, Nel was delighted by the taste of candy, and she learned what "taste" was. Nel mispronounces some words and names, thinking future is "Futur" (foo-tur) and Augustus is "Aughsucks." Nel exhibits animalistic traits, sometimes running on all fours or carrying items in her teeth. She is also generally curious about some things. One time, she shoved one of Augustus's lollipops up her nose, not knowing it was meant for eating. Nel is also very fond of Augustus, thankful of him for showing her taste and the "Futur", and she likes to ride on his back. Abilities Nel has strong teeth that is able to munch small rocks. She is a great chewer, and when she eats Pop Gums, Augustus uses her as a gun to shoot the exploding candy. (This is called the Nel Launcher.) Nel is also fairly nimble and good at stealth and platforming. For some reason, Nel is the only one of her kind that speaks English. Stories She's Appeared *Legend of the Seven Lights (cameo) **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way (cameo) *Field Day! *Pirate Wars Category:Bleach Characters Category:Females Category:Barefoot Characters Category:Marzipan Pirates Category:Red-Foot Style Users Category:Spirit KND Operatives